Character Ideas
WIP CHBRPW Angel Rogers Age: '''11 '''Gender: '''Female '''God Parent: '''Poseidon '''Mortal Parent: '''Diana Rogers '''Eye Color: '''Sea green '''Hair color: '''Light red/ginger/orange. '''History: '''WIP 39691_1_468c_thumb.jpg 00283424_thumb.jpg 00372599_thumb.jpg tumblr_lyscmxaKcG1qg8efio1_500_thumb.jpg water,photo,fish,girl,photography,umbrella-779b4a9fb5c2629cc52264d9656d2a5c_h_thumb.jpg PJOFFW MURPW DCURPW Other Raine Chang '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Female '''Family: '''Hayley Chang (mother), Dorothy Chang (sister), (father is unknown asian man) Jonas (stepfather) Ana (dead twin) '''Story: '''Weather Witch '''Level: '''Major (maybe 1/2 char), big role '''Eye color: '''Brown '''Hair color: '''Brown '''History: Hayley Chang was a beautiful English woman, with pale skin, dark hair and striking blue eyes. She was a photographer, and was photographing some cranes in Japan when she met an asian man, who she started dating. He said his name was "Jon Yo Chang". She fell in love with him and soon, married him. After a year of marraige, she gave birth to twin daughters of his. But Jon had been missing for 3 months now. He never came back. Hayley, heartbroken, moved back to England and called her daughters more English names. She named the oldest one "Ana" and the youngest one "Raine". She loved them both, and met a man called Jonas who she married, but kept Ana and Raine's last name, Chang after their father. As they grew up though, Ana was obviously favored. At a young age, Ana had found joy in camera's, therefore gaining more love from their mother. Raine was more in the background, shy and not very talented at all. Her mother didn't think much of her. In school, she was a shy loner while Ana was a popular, smart, sporty, cool girl. Over the years, the twin girls bond started to weaken, it was still there, but weak. Ana no longer talked to Raine much, occupied by other things. Raine became sad and spent most of her time writing poems and watching the weaher. One day, Ana and Raine were together for once, drinking coffee when tehy were attacked. Thinking quick, Raine ran, but her sister didnt. Ana was never seen again, and Raine blamed herself. Ana was pronounced dead when a burned body came back, little Ana... tumblr_ly6ca6oIA21qgztipo1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_lfdwkeE3jc1qdtlmso1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_llnn6r73hL1qbph6ko1_500_thumb.jpg La-pinata-Paris-Lead_thumb.jpg|Her old room decoration tumblr_ltzoijbZS31r5ilpko1_500_thumb.jpg|The twins together tumblr_lsz7jsNzxD1qcntwzo1_400_thumb.png|The twins together again, Ana leaning against her sister tumblr_l2mfp7Go0e1qbhlioo1_400_thumb.png|Ana, her dead twin sister Minerva Namelose I don't know why you're reading my diary. It's a private thing. I don't even know why I made it, because it would be so easy for people to read my secrets and take away the walls I have made. My name is Minerva, or at least, that is what the locals call me. I have many other names like "Wolf Girl", "Spirit of the Pack", "Diana", "Artemis", "Isabella" or even "She Who Runs With The Wolves". But most call me Minerva, Minerva Namelose meaning nameless in some random language. I'm 14 years old, 1 day, 2 hours, 34 minutes, 45 wait 46 seconds old. Yeah, I keep track. 'Call it a gift if you wish. But living ths long has made me realize things I wish I hadn't. Like that I'm a bastard child, for my mother abondened me due to not being married. Or that I will never find love being nameless. Or more. WIP Random Pictures